An application field of a network system in the future will be extended to Vehicle to X (V2X) communication, including Vehicle to Vehicle (V2V) communication, Vehicle to Infrastructure (V2I) communication, Vehicle to Pedestrian (V2P) communication, Pedestrian to Vehicle (P2V) communication and the like.
V2X communication may effectively improve traffic efficiency, avoid traffic accidents and reduce operation risks. Researches show that V2V communication may solve about 82% of collisions without casualties and about 40% of collisions occurring at crossroads in the United States.
In a V2X communication process, a vehicle is required to keep connected with a network all the time to effectively receive information of a network side, ensure resource allocation reliability and improve data transmission efficiency. However, in some scenarios, for example, when there is no network coverage, vehicles usually communicate according to preconfigured resources, so that it is impossible to ensure ordered information interaction of a large number of connected vehicles, and resource utilization efficiency of a wireless network is reduced to a great extent. Therefore, V2X communication in the future will exist on the basis of vehicle-to-network communication in a biggest range, and it is necessary to ensure smooth connections between vehicles and networks to ensure ordered scheduling and resource allocation of the networks for the vehicles.
In such a process, a vehicle keeps moving and may be faster in some scenarios, so that how to ensure smooth and successful handover of the vehicle between different network APs becomes a key problem urgent to be solved.
A mechanism capable of ensuring handover exists in a conventional cellular network. However, there exists a longer transmission interruption delay in an existing handover flow, and a transient channel change problem for a mobile station which moves fast and the like may not be effectively solved.